The present invention relates generally to pet collars, and more particularly, to a pet collar which is specifically designed to hold drinking water for use by the pet.
It is believed that dogs were the first animal to be domesticated by man. Dogs have many useful purposes. For instance, dogs have been and continue to be used for hunting, herding, guiding, and guarding. However, most dogs today serve primarily as companions or as pets. Consequently, dogs are frequently referred to as xe2x80x9cman""s best friend.xe2x80x9d
It is common for dogs to accompany their owners while engaging in such activities as walking, biking or jogging. Dogs offer both companionship and protection during these activities. In warm seasons, the dog may become thirsty while accompanying their owner. Depending upon the location, there may not be a readily available source of clean drinking water for the dog. Even if a source of water were available (such as a water fountain in a park), there may not be a suitable container present to put drinking water in for the dog. In the past, harnesses have been devised to allow animals to carry food and/or beverages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,762 to Nevitt shows a harness for a dog which is capable of holding several containers. However, such harnesses tend to be cumbersome and awkward to use. For this and other reasons, dog harnesses have not been used to any significant extent.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a device which allows dogs to carry their own drinking water and which provides a suitable container from which the dog can drink.
The present invention solves some of the aforementioned problems by providing a pet collar which is specifically designed to hold drinking water for the animal. The collar comprises a tubular band made of a waterproof material which is sealed at each end. The tubular band includes one or more fluid compartments which can be filled with drinking water for the animal. The band includes suitable fasteners at each end to secure the band around the pet""s neck.
In another aspect of the present invention, the tubular band includes a storage compartment in which a flexible bowl is stored. The flexible bowl is made preferably from a sheet-like material which can be folded and placed in the storage compartment. The bowl includes a bottom and a sidewall. When the pet is thirsty, the bowl is removed from the storage compartment and unfolded. The collar is removed from the animal""s neck and inserted into the bowl to provide support for the sidewalls of the bowl. The water contained in the collar can then be emptied into the bowl for the animal to drink.
The present invention not only provides a source of clean drinking water for the pet, but also provides a suitable container from which the pet can drink. Since the pet carries its own water, its owner is not burdened. Moreover, the collar is more convenient to use than harnesses which have been devised in the past. Furthermore, dogs and other pets are already accustomed to wearing a collar.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.